


逐日

by Unsub



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 旧文补档。有（并不能看出来的）被魂三打脸的私设。





	逐日

篝火旁，天选者看到门外的太阳祭坛边正站着他的老朋友，来自亚斯特拉的索拉尔。  
在阳光的笼罩下，索拉尔仿佛是发光的。他总是那么专注地凝视太阳，虔诚又坚定的模样，有时会让天选者不禁想象，眼前伫立的正是古老的阳光战神，让人情不自禁地向前接近。  
“哦！你好呀，我的朋友，又见面了。”索拉尔回过头来向他打招呼。“你也从亚尔诺隆德回来？”  
这时，天选者才发现自己是真的向前迈出了步子，走上台阶，来到阳光下。他有些许的内疚，也许自己打扰到了索拉尔对太阳的仰望。  
“是的。”天选者甩甩头，索性走到破碎的雕像旁，与索拉尔并肩。“亚尔诺隆德之夜死一般寂静，我想念着…太阳的温度，就来看看。”  
这并不是真话，至少不完全是。天选者挠了挠头盔。他想念太阳，但比起太阳却有更想念的。  
“啊…那你一定见过了黯影太阳。虽然无法发出阳光，但仍固执地留在那里，指引前去朝圣的人们。”  
“但又过于肃杀与清冷了。我猜，黯影太阳不是你所追寻的太阳？那你有在亚尔诺隆德找到自己的太阳了吗？”天选者问出一个答案既定的问题。他庆幸头盔能把自己的目光藏起来，可以在头盔里肆无忌惮地偷看索拉尔的动作。  
“从一开始我就知道亚尔诺隆德不会再升起我要找的太阳。”索拉尔转过头去，没再看太阳。这让天选者感觉他像是在怀念着什么过去的事物。“你真该看看亚尔诺隆德的黎明，我的朋友。整座城都在闪闪发光，如同阳光铸造而成！而伟大的太阳就在上方守护着所有人，神族也好，巨人也好，人类也好……哈哈，谁能不爱那样的太阳呢？”  
是啦是啦，谁能不爱太阳呢？温暖的、发光的太阳……  
“哦！抱歉，让你听了这么多没有意义的自言自语……你瞧，我都差点忘了说正事。”索拉尔正回神色，伸出手来。“与你一起战斗非常愉快，你是一名优秀的战士，我的朋友。更重要的是，你有坚定的信仰，和无所畏惧的心！……怎么样，与我一起并肩作战、成为一名太阳战士吧。以阳光之神之名，帮助他人，守卫正义！  
“我不喜欢向一座冷冰冰的雕像废墟祈祷。况且，我已经有所信仰了。”  
“啊，这样啊。那就没法强求了，”索拉尔拙劣地掩饰自己声音中的失望，这让天选者忍不住偷偷地笑。“人人都有他们各自的信仰。当然，如果你改主意了，我会在这儿等你的……诶？”  
天选者出其不意地抓住索拉尔还没来得及收回去的手，令对方惊讶出声。他顺势单膝跪下，摘下了头盔，铁甲抓着对方未着护手的温热手掌，做出一个立下誓约的庄严动作，抬头对上对方的蓝眼睛。  
“我所信仰的正是属于我自己的太阳，而他就在我眼前。”  
“嗯？你是说我身后伟大的太阳吗？哈哈，他可是属于所有人的，人人都有资格仰望他、感受他的温暖，就像一位伟大的父亲。”  
“傻子，我是在说你啊。”天选者抓着索拉尔的手，落下郑重的一吻，满意于看到他略显慌张的眼神。“你就是我独一无二的太阳。”  
也许索拉尔永远也不会理解，天选者的时间无穷无尽、又停滞不前。他曾继承火，也曾弃火而去；可无论哪种选择，天选者都感觉不到自己的伟大。大概是他的名字早已昭示了一切吧：他所做的一切都是命运已定的。  
但索拉尔不一样。索拉尔在他命定的旅途上陪伴着他，发着光，在前方等他。他也喜欢与索拉尔并肩战斗的感觉，那感觉是真正属于他自己的，就算是命运也无法作假。  
这难道不比任何誓约情谊都来得更坚定？天选者叹了口气，站起身，有点舍不得地松开索拉尔的手。  
收回手的索拉尔怔怔的，像是不知道该把手放到哪里好。他比天选者高一点点，令天选者总是得微微抬头去对上他的视线，而如今这个视角刚刚好让天选者把他眼中的不知所措看得清清楚楚。  
“你…你一定是在开玩笑。”索拉尔不停地眨眼，语速稍稍偏快。“对啦，一定是的…哈哈！要不是我了解你，差点就被你骗到啦！”  
这个傻子，竟然真的把同一套说辞用了两次。天选者差点要笑出声。他敢打赌，如果不是有头盔挡着，索拉尔的脸现在一定红透了。  
然而没有退路了。天选者深吸一口气，捏紧了拳头，死死盯住索拉尔的眼睛，仿佛直白地在告诉他其中毫无谎言，任他审视。  
“来自亚斯特拉的索拉尔，我敬佩你，仰慕你—不，不止这些。比这更多的是，我爱你。即使在这时间错乱的大陆上相见的机会并不多，我也想与你一起，陪你找太阳，并肩作战，相伴这不死人长长的一生。”天选者咽了下口水。他有点紧张，甚至不能听清自己在说什么，只知道他必说不可。“你愿意在你的身侧和心中为我留出位置来吗？”  
心跳声在天选者盔甲里回荡着，越来越响，又梗在喉咙里，让他呼吸急促 。他能感到汗水在手心里凝聚，烘热了手套。  
“如果你不接受，我很理解，就，请不要说出来，好吗？你只需要保持沉默，我会独自离开，把你留给伟大的太阳，再也不烦你。”  
这时的阳光正好，在索拉尔的头盔上反射出一朵小小的光芒，但他只是在那儿傻站着，没有丝毫回应。天选者不敢眨眼，生怕错过了对方的动作。  
等待的时间久了，天选者有些恐慌。是不是说错了什么？或者吓到他了？或许自己根本不该这么直白的。太久了，他手心里的汗凉了下来，黏糊糊的；阳光洒在他身上也没了温度，身体里本就缓慢循环的血液更加不流淌。  
最后，原本狂奔的心跳也平静下来。一粒从额头流下的汗水滴在他的眼皮上，模糊了视线。等他好不容易眨掉汗水，索拉尔仍是一动不动。是啦，他在期望什么呢……褪去了激动后，天选者逐渐平静下来，还有些冰冷。 他后悔了，这下连并肩作战的时光都被自己断送掉了。他早该知道的，这种结果。他到底在期待着什么回应呢？难道是一句我也爱你？未免也太可笑了，天选者在心底讽刺着自己。  
“我…我知道了。我这就离开，并为我的唐突道歉。再见，来自亚斯特拉的索拉尔，逐日者，我的太阳。”  
天选者单手抱紧自己的头盔，垂下头去，不得不下定了决心，才能迈开步伐转身离开。他觉得自己的步伐沉重极了，像超了百分之二百的负重，满载着失望和后悔。  
他该回头看最后一眼吗？毕竟这是最后一面了，但是无论回头后看到索拉尔根本没在看他，还是正好视线相对……都会很尴尬吧。不，还是回头看一眼比较好……  
而天选者看不见的是，在索拉尔的头盔下，他的嘴唇开开合合，三番五次地要说些什么却说不出口，完全不知道该怎么办好。他从未觉得自己的头盔有这么闷热，仿佛升起雾气来。  
索拉尔以为自己有大把的时间来思考接下来该说什么，但直到天选者转身离开，他也没想好。在索拉尔不知所措的时候，他那只不知该往哪放的手倒是比脑子动得快，一把抓住了天选者的胳膊，阻止他离开。  
这恰好对上天选者回过头来看向他的视线。索拉尔看着那双眼睛由委屈转成震惊，最后绽放出比太阳还耀眼的光芒。  
这次他想好要说什么啦。就说……  
“别……”  
还没等索拉尔说完，他就被拽进一个紧得过分的拥抱里。  
“我不走。”天选者的声音闷闷的。“你赶我走我也不走。”  
“好好好，我也不会走。”索拉尔拍拍他的后背，示意他可以松开了。  
“你可以把头盔摘下来吗？”天选者把自己的眼睛睁大了些。“我想吻你，但是亲在头盔上就太尴尬啦。”

 

索拉尔没怎么反应过来到底发生了什么。他刚刚还为终于离开了天选者那个太紧的拥抱而松了口气，下一秒就被以一种凶狠的力道双手捧住了脸。为了配合，他还不得不稍稍低头，看见天选者短暂地用一种专注的眼神注视着他，接着，还没等他分析明白那眼神里都包含了些什么，他们就吻到了一起。  
也可以说索拉尔是单方面被吻着的。他对接吻这事儿可以说是一无所知，任天选者啃咬他的嘴唇，茫然地感受一条气势汹汹的舌头舔开他原本因紧张咬紧的牙齿，纠缠起他自己的舌头。很快，索拉尔就被那条在他嘴里放肆的舌头搞得晕晕乎乎，喘不过气来。他有些重心不稳，双手扯住天选者盔甲上的布料，险些将两个人都拽倒。  
终于，天选者的舌头放过了索拉尔，在他的嘴角上亲了亲。还没喘匀气的索拉尔红透了脸，天选者甚至觉得那热度能穿过手套传到他手上来；鼻梁上的晒痕要更暗一些，而那些藏在晒痕里的小雀斑可爱极了。天选者忍住舔上去的冲动，干哑着开口：“怎么样？”  
索拉尔下意识地去舔天选者刚刚亲过的位置，露出一个小小的微笑：“……还可以？”  
天选者顿时觉得一股热血冲上脑门，感觉这该死的阳光又变热起来。  
他再一次凑过去吻索拉尔，这次他们没有那么急躁，动作黏糊糊的。出乎意料的是，索拉尔开始生涩地回应他，和他的舌头互相纠缠着。天选者把手放在他的腰上，诱导着他后退几步，顺势将他压在后面的栏杆边缘，令他不得不稍稍后仰。结束这一吻时，连索拉尔都有些意犹未尽，缓缓地呼出一口气。此时索拉尔才发现自己的腰带不知什么时候被解开，掉在他脚边，始作俑者死命地盯住他，眼睛在阳光的照射下闪闪发亮。这视线和太阳一起发热，让索拉尔觉得迷迷糊糊的，仿佛他还不清楚接下来会发生什么，却仍不由自主地点了点头。  
那双手立刻在他身上游走起来。索拉尔听到天选者摸索自己锁子甲发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，比他走路时会听到的要响得多。尤其是整件衣服落地的声音，那把索拉尔惊得清醒了一些。他环顾四周，有微风吹在他赤裸的上身，但没能带走蔓延在他身上的热度。“你确定要在这里？要知道，亚诺尔隆德可是有不少正经的床……”  
太晚了。天选者跪到索拉尔面前，一边用手慢条斯理地解他的裤子，一边用舌头卷起一小撮他小腹上暗金色的毛发，把它们舔得湿漉漉的。  
索拉尔呻吟出声。好啦，这下他是用实际行动明确表达想换地方已经是来不及了。

他是什么时候把盔甲脱掉的？索拉尔意识到刚刚那双推挤着他屁股的手是柔软带有温度的，而不是硬邦邦的铁甲。但他没法好好思索这个问题，给他自己一个答案，因为他的阴茎正被人含在嘴里。  
天选者吞进索拉尔前半端的阴茎，一手探到下面去揉捏囊袋。他吐出时故意用舌尖滑过马眼，再发出响亮的吸吮声，满意地听到对方突然急促起来的呼吸。他抬头去看索拉尔，不出意料：他脸上的红色蔓延得更大片，连耳朵的颜色都变得软软的；他想躲闪看向他的视线，便偏过头去，让脖子上的热度延伸到了锁骨。天选者用手上下套弄他的阴茎，自己也硬得很。他有点想笑，因为索拉尔这副害羞的模样惊人的可爱——但他已经失去了笑的从容，因为同样的理由。于是他给了索拉尔一个深喉，在口腔内用舌头摩擦他肉感十足的老二，收缩脸颊以制造紧窒的感觉。索拉尔双腿发软，但下巴紧绷着，忍不住发出哼哼声。天选者退了出来，吧唧一口亲在顶端就站起了身，在索拉尔的眼睛里找到了疑惑和渴求。  
那双蓝眼睛微微发红，还有些湿润，连带着睫毛也有些濡湿。这让天选者咽了下口水，说出的话带上了些命令的语气：“转过去。”索拉尔照做，天选者放在他腰上的手则加快了这一动作。  
天选者握着索拉尔的腰，用自己的老二在他股缝间摩擦，忍不住叹息。也许他真的不知道该怎么做，天选者想，去亲吻索拉尔僵硬住的肩膀。那里也有些许雀斑，天选者不禁把不断落下的亲吻换成了轻轻的啃咬。另一只手绕到前面去，把手指凑到索拉尔嘴边，诱哄他张开紧闭的嘴。他刚微微张开嘴，那些手指就迫不及待地钻进去，搅弄他的舌头，逃无可逃。唾液顺着手指流到索拉尔的嘴边，下巴上，胡茬上，搞得一塌糊涂，令他有些晕眩，双手去握身体前方的栏杆以支撑自己。  
下一秒，天选者的手指就挪到了索拉尔的屁股里。天选者让第一根在里面打着圈，果然紧得厉害，验证了他之前的想法：索拉尔的确从未做过这个。他把头靠到索拉尔颈边，向他耳朵吹气：“放松，放松，亲爱的。”  
天选者听见索拉尔颤抖着深呼吸，将手指推得更深。还是太紧了。他迅速抹了些芳香粘液在手上，在括约肌上画着圈，重新把手指挤进去。这次好了很多，天选者把第二根手指也加进去，浅浅地退出再深入，尽可能地扩张。  
索拉尔一直不怎么发出声音，只是死死地抓着栏杆。天选者不住亲吻他发红潮湿的后背，肩膀，脖子，但其实自己也没好过到哪去，粗重地喘息，极力忍耐着。他一边伸入第三根手指，一边解开索拉尔的头绳，放下那头闪闪发光的金发。突然，索拉尔唇边溢出一声拔高音调的闷哼，天选者立即明白这代表了什么，手指不停地摩擦起那块小小的区域。  
索拉尔第一次体验这种感觉，他弯下腰，完全不知道自己在把屁股向天选者那边凑近。他想睁大眼睛，又忍不住把眼睛眯起来，像一只慵懒的猫。胸腔中的感觉让他想叫出声，又觉得羞耻，便咬紧自己的嘴唇，可还是有细碎的呻吟逃窜出来。那些手指离开他的身体时，他感到失落，想去照料一下自己的老二却被握住了手，不知所措地回头去看手的主人，对上一双发红的眼睛，里面有直白的渴望，和他自己一样。  
天选者喘着粗气，草草地往自己的阴茎上涂那些黏液，冰凉的液体没能消退他一丝一毫的兴致。他把自己抵在入口处，去亲吻扭过头来的索拉尔，感受自己一点一点进入他，一点一点打开他。索拉尔在天选者的嘴里痛哼出声，但依旧没有人停下。  
“我弄痛你了吗？你不说话，也不反抗……”天选者断断续续地说。“我还没能听到你的回应。我爱你，我的太阳，你呢？”  
这太耍赖了，索拉尔迷迷糊糊的想，他明明知道答案的。那在耳边呼出的气息简直是对他的折磨，更不要提还在他屁股里缓慢推进的玩意儿……空气里弥漫着奇异的香味，两人的呼吸都又湿又热，仿佛没有比这更适合的时机一样，虽然疼得要命，但索拉尔说：“我也爱你。”接着，他急急忙忙把自己的屁股向后方送去，一口气将天选者的阴茎齐根吞下。  
两个人都倒吸一口气。索拉尔感觉自己被从内脏顶到了喉咙，哽咽出声。太大了。他的双腿发抖，如果不是撑着栏杆怕是就要倒在地上。天选者把手掌覆到他的胸上，感受因急促呼吸而起起伏伏的胸膛，在指缝间把玩他的乳头，也算支撑起他的上半身。  
索拉尔绞紧的肠道像永远也适应不了这庞大的异物般，不停地放松再收紧，而那些进入体内的黏液随着肠道的收缩和阴茎的推挤发出黏腻的水声，又使他变软。天选者舔舐索拉尔结实的后背，沿着脊椎，从下到上，偶尔落下轻吻，或留下浅浅的牙印。天选者开始缓慢地动作，每次抽插都让索拉尔觉得自己被撕裂，但每次摩擦肠肉的感觉却酥酥麻麻的。渐渐地，粘液们起了作用，阴茎的进出不再受阻，顶入时给索拉尔一种自己被填满了的感觉。他微张着嘴，说不出自己的感受——一定是阳光把他的脑子烘成了熔浆。  
抽插的速度突然加快，索拉尔没剩下任何自制力拦下自己的大声呻吟。葛温在上，这太过火了，快感自刚刚的那一处源源不断地窜上来，令他膝盖发软，差点跪下来，连呻吟都变了调，混着鼻音，听起来就像是要哭了。他甚至一直没去照料自己的老二，就觉得硬得像铁，随着天选抽插的动作拍打在自己的下腹上，溢出来的液体混着干涸的唾液把那里弄得一团糟。他把脑袋抵在胳膊上，闭上眼睛，想着太阳，亚斯特拉，天选者和他的阴茎，混着抽插时带出来的下流声响，以及自己带着哭腔的呻吟。  
突然一只手握住他的阴茎，他猛地收紧，转过头去。天选者拨开他额前被汗打湿成绺的金发，亲吻他湿润的蓝眼睛，舔掉他的泪渍，阴茎抵在深处磨蹭。“我的太阳，你真是可爱。”  
天选者抬高索拉尔的一条腿，还没等他找好重心站稳，就把自己又狠又准地顶得更深，握住他阴茎的手也开始上下套弄。索拉尔浑身发软，只能靠在天选者的身上，手胡乱搭上抓在自己胸上的胳膊，双目失神，大张着嘴，却只能发出破碎的呼吸声。天选者抱住他向上顶弄，加快手上撸动的速度。不多一会儿，他就觉得自己被死死地绞紧，索拉尔发出绵长的呻吟声，射在他的手里。  
高潮中索拉尔的肠道变得异常柔软，天选者没停下动作，仍继续抽插，还故意蹭在他的腺体上。索拉尔觉得自己整个人被钉在天选者的老二上，又完全没有力气反抗，眼前一片空白。高潮还没结束，就有更多的快感继续袭来，他蜷起脚趾，死死抓住天选者的胳膊，胡乱地说着什么，透明的前液像射精一样一股股地冒出来，就像第二次高潮。几乎同时，天选者也射在了索拉尔里面。  
柔软潮湿的肠道让天选者十分不舍地退出去。他叹了口气，抱起已经迷迷糊糊没什么意识的索拉尔回到篝火小屋里。

 

粗略地清理了两人身上的液体后，天选者在木箱里找出写柔软的织物铺在地上，把厚实的布衣披在索拉尔身上，将他靠在自己身上。很快，温暖的篝火和高潮后的疲惫就让索拉尔昏昏欲睡，嘴唇张张合合还没来得及说出什么，闭上眼后的下一个呼吸就已经睡着。天选者久久地注视他的睡颜，努力平复自己依然狂奔的心跳，感到前所未有的激动。  
也许……这次可以的。对吧？  
天选者在圣母像的目光下，渐渐闭上了眼睛。  
这次一定能……


End file.
